


Cute Couples Are Adorable

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Smokebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime verse, and contains many situations involving and plot is focused on: smokescreen X Bumblebee. what if in the episode "Deadlock" Bumblebee had still killed Megatron but the cyber matter did not restore Cybertron and it also never fixed his voice instead the Autobots have to stay on earth. Side note: the Autobot outpost omega never got destroyed by the Decepticons. AU.</p>
<p>Fluff for the sake of Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Couples Are Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another Chapter one day if anyone wants.....anyways enjoy~!

It had been around two years since the warlord Megatron had been killed by none other than the Autobot scout Bumblebee. The children had grown in the two years, they were taller, stronger and slightly more mature. Slightly.

Raf was fourteen years old now and starting to go into his awkward teenager years, much to the worry yet slight amusement of Bumblebee.

Miko was seventeen and still a punk rocker with a problem with taking orders, although she had become more vigilant when it came to listening to Bulkhead and the other bots.

Jack was now eighteen and working with the government sector dedicated to the Autobots and Cybertronian matters, His mom would regularly come by and check on him and the bots.

On this particular day, Raf was rambling on about a girl he had met at school to his guardian and friends at the base.

"I...I mean she's so pretty...a...and...nice and she knows how to work machines, And she is great with engines and-" Raf was cut off by Smokescreen, who had been walking by when he heard the teen talking about his crush.

"Wait. A girl? Does she kick butt?" The sports car asked,Smokescreen thought if Raf was gonna have a crush, he might as well have a crush on a chick who could fight. Miko laughed at that, she agreed but Smokescreen had voiced his thoughts in an odd mannor.

"Uh...yeah! Her dad was in the army! " Raf exclaimed enthusiastically, receiving a surprised yet approving look from Jack.

"So, with all that stuff being said, how are you gonna woo her? Got a plan?" Smokescreen prodded excitedly. Raf shook his head.

"I don't have a chance with her, she's so amazing, I wouldn't know how to....woo...her" Raf said dejectedly, Smokescreen looked at him and could see he needed some encouragement.

"Hey ,hey there, don't think like that. Anyone can have a crush, but it takes a real brave guy to tell them how he feels" Smokescreen told him. Raf laughed lightly when Bumblebee gave Smokescreen a amused look.

"However biased, he isn't wrong" Bumblebee whirred to his charge. Smokescreen pretended to be hurt.

"Biased? How so? " Smokescreen asked faying that he didn't remember. Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"You are so biased!" Bumblebee beeped shoving the others shoulder playfully. " you told me remember? " Smokescreen smiled lovingly and pressed his forehead to Bumblebee's in a affectionate gesture.

"How could I forget the day I became the happiest bot in the whole universe?" Smokescreen said cheesily.

"You ol' sap" The scout hummed, Smokescreen just smiled.

Raf, Jack and Miko just looked on at the scene with warm smiles, it was nice to see the two like this, they truly were cute.

"You are just as sappy as me" Smokescreen added, Bumblebee smirked.

"True..." The Urban mumbled. The two cars just looked at each other for a moment before Miko interrupted.

"You guys are to cute!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together as the two pulled away from each other. Smokescreen smiled smugly as he snaked his arm around a Blushing Bumblebee's shoulders.

Miko giggled at the scene, Raf smiled warmly at them and Jack looked at the two with fondness.

"Are you two done staring longingly at each other?" Ratchet teased from his spot at the console. Smokescreen smirked.

"Never!" The yellow and blue bot shouted jokingly as Bumblebee stood there Blushing in embarsment. Ratchet rolled his optics fondly at the two and turned to the kids.

"I swear he spends more time flirting then anything else" the orange and white medic huffed, eliciting a laugh from the group of teens.

Bumblebee laughed amusedly when smokescreen pouted lightly at the comment.

"He never said it was a bad thing" Bumblebee reasoned, Smokescreen looked up and his happy demeanour came back in an instant.

"You know something?" Smokescreen asked his smaller partner.

"Do I know what?" Bumblebee whirred questionably. Smokescreen leaned in next to the scouts audio receptor.

"That you are adorable when you blush.." The rookie whispered, making Bumblebee blush lightly. Smokescreen just chuckled softly.

Whilst the two bots were exchanging affection for one another, Miko turned to Jack and Raf, big smile on her face.

"Cute couples are so adorable!"

-End -


End file.
